chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
An Old Start
An Old Start is the fourteenth episode of Season Four of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Heather goes to Davenport-Matthews Industries to find Evie. Instead, she finds that the whole 3rd floor has been cleared out. She goes to leave but runs into Cody Jr. and his new girlfriend in the elevator. She asks Cody Jr what happened with the company and finds out that they've moved to the 4th floor. Cody Jr. only moved the company so that he could have his own office. Cody Jr. wants to make his "non-mother" (his word for C.K.) proud. Heather says that maybe children aren't meant to be close to their parents. Maybe they need to disappear for a while and let them figure it out on their own. Heather goes home to pick up her scuba gear but finds Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val in the former bedroom of John and Gabe Jr. They're dressed as John, Barry Jr., Marie, and Ann, respectively, and when asked why they respond that they're just trying to find their place in the BSSSD. Heather leaves and heads to the dock where she practices using her gear and the camera that she's gonna use to map the floor. John and Ann go to visit Marie and Barry Jr. who are living in a senior citizen home. Marie gets a visit from one of Evie's friends who ends up staying with her and Barry Jr. Ann doesn't know what to do about how she lied to Heather and said she was still seeing Rex. Heather swims to a beach that she hasn't been to in over 20 years: Davenport Bionic Island, where Naldo died. She goes up and knocks on the door and Tina, Bree, and Bailey answer. She discovers that the Davenports never sold Davenaz, but have instead converted it into the hospital of the renovated Davenport Bionic Museum Hotel. Heather asks if they ever wondered if she'd come out here and check and Tina, Bree, and Bailey all shake their heads. Diggie, Holden, and Val are there and they're dressed as Doug, Louis, and Angela. Heather asks Tina, Bree, and Bailey if they have Doug, Angela, Louis, or Willow. Tina, Bree, and Bailey say no. Heather opens a hospital room door looking for Doug, Angela, and Louis but finds Cody Jr. He's spray painting an anchor. Cody Jr. tells Heather that he went to a trophy store and purchased it so that he could give C.K., Kaz, and Chase whole stores full of trophies. Heather tells him that she's not going to be there when Cody Jr. gives it to them. Heather asks Berry where Doug, Angela, and Louis are, and he mistakenly says that he knows where they are thinking that Heather is referring to his and Cody Jr's new girlfriends. Heather heads home to see Ann after Willow tells him that she was at the model home. Instead of finding Ann, she finds C.K., Kaz, and Chase. C.K., Kaz, and Chase tell Heather that Tina, Bree, and Bailey have all moved on, while Chase's relationship with Marie has been over for months. They're being courted by a trio of identical triplet brothers, who used to be part of the Mission Creek Maniacs, a beach gang that used to throw rocks at people who came on their beach. Heather says that it's probably nothing. C.K., Kaz, and Chase say that maybe it's their fault because they lack the proper hormones. Heather tells C.K., Kaz, and Chase about Rex and the predicament she's in to make them feel better. She tells her brother and his significant others that they have to talk to Rex and make sure he understands that she doesn't want to see him anymore before Ann finds out what she really said. She leaves C.K., Kaz, and Chase to continue to cry in John and Gabe Jr.'s old bedroom.